


Endangered Love

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean called you Nina as a nickname, F/M, Inspired by Music, song by Ed Sheeran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between you and the older Winchester were great. You had finally fallen in love, or so you had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize Dean Winchester did not write the song "Nina", but for fiction sake!
> 
> (Still, I would like to give a shout out to Ed and all of his songs!)

My Nina,

Things with my family are not on perfect terms. From what little you know about my "life",the only thing I expect is for you to try to understand. You're not safe with me. Therefore, I am leaving and I will not be returning. You will never hear from me again. The life you deserve isn't found with me, and I know what an amazing person you are and what you will accomplish with my absence. I'm sorry for the time I spent with you. For your wasted hours, wasted days. I hope you find someone who will cherish all of your qualities, that someone isn't me. I hate to admit, I've come to the realization that, out of everything, the love I thought I had for you was a mistake. I should have never even risked your life, for my benefits. Take care (y/n). The last song is attached to the back as promised. Sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear. 

Dean Winchester

Stay on top of the latest music releases with our daily updated news blog. Show News  
"I met you when I was a teen  
But then you were one as well  
And I could play a guitar  
Just like ringing a bell  
Sometimes I wonder  
In any other summer  
Could you have been a part time lover to me  
Listening to Stevie Wonder  
Under the covers where we used to lay  
And Re: Stacks is what the speakers played  
I'd be on tour almost every day  
When I was home up in my flat is where we used to stay

Just watching a dvd, smoking illegal weed  
Getting high as two kites when we needed to breathe  
We'd use each other's air just for the people to see  
And stay up all night like when we needed to sleep  
We'd go anywhere our minds would take us  
And I'll say you were beautiful without your make up  
And you don't even need to worry about your weight cause  
We can all be loved the way that God made us  
And time's the only reason that we could break up  
Cause you would always tell me I'm away too much  
Distance is relative to the time that it takes to get on a plane or make a mistake  
So say it again

Oh Nina, you should go Nina  
Cause I ain't ever coming home Nina  
Oh won't you leave me now  
And I've been livin' on the road Nina  
But then again you should know Nina  
Cause that's you and me both Nina  
Oh won't you leave me now, now

And every weekend in the winter you'd be wearing my hoodie  
With drawstrings pulled tight to keep your face from the cold  
Taking day trips to the local where we'd eat on our own  
Cause every day when I was away we'd only speak on the phone  
Watching blue planet, creating new habits  
Acting as if we were two rabbits  
And then you'd vanish  
Back to the burrow with all the Celtics  
I'd disappear, you'd call me selfish  
I understand but I can't help it  
I put my job over everything except my family and friends  
But you'll be in between forever so I guess we'll have to take a step back  
Overlook the situation cause mixing business and feelings will only lead to complications  
And I'm not saying we should be taking a break  
Just revaluate quick before we make a mistake and it's too late  
So we can either deal with the pain and wait to get on a plane  
But in a day we'll have to say it again

Oh Nina, you should go Nina  
Cause I ain't ever coming home Nina  
Oh won't you leave me now  
And I've been livin' on the road Nina  
But then again you should know Nina  
Cause that's you and me both Nina  
Oh won't you leave me now, now

Love will come and love will go  
But you can make it on your own  
Sing that song  
Go oh won't you leave me now  
People grow and fall apart  
But you can mend your broken heart  
Take it back go oh won't you leave me now

[x2:]  
Oh Nina, you should go Nina (Love will come and Love will go)  
Cause I ain't ever coming home Nina (But you can make it on your own)  
Oh won't you leave me now (Sing that song, go oh won't you leave me now)  
And I've been livin' on the road Nina (People grow and fall apart)  
But then again you should know Nina (But you can mend your broken heart)  
Cause that's you and me both Nina (Take it back, go oh won't you leave me now)  
Oh won't you leave me now  
Now"

Good bye, (y/n).


	2. Rediscovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had finally moved on with your life. You didn't exactly have someone at home waiting for you, but you did have family. You did have friends and a job that paid well. In fact it was the job of your dreams. Everything was going great, until Dean Winchester happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this little story, I changed a few things from my original standing point. The song is still sung by our beloved Ed Sheeran(the way it should be) but for terms of cuteness and one of the main points of the story, Dean Winchester wrote the song for our reader. Just so it's out there, I myself am not trying to, by any means, take credit for writing the song. I just wanted to use it in my story.

"Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Jacie  
Happy Birthday to you!"

It was your nieces birthday, and she was turning five. Your brother was the father of the little girl, and you loved her more than anything else in the world. Your life at the moment was too busy for you to have your own kids, and besides, you didn't really have a relationship with anyone. You'd gone on many dates; with musicians, church boys, athletes, etc. But no one could compare to him. The one and only, who had stolen your heart nine years earlier. 

"Auntie (y/n)! It's time for cake!" Jacie screamed. Your brother gave you a silent apology for her outburst. 

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, you silly goose." you answered; giving your brother a smile.  
"Which section would you like birthday girl?"  
She gave the cake a long look before focusing back on you. 

"I want the middle piece," she exclaimed happily. 

"Of course you do." you sighed. You loved the little turd, but sometimes she really was your brothers child. As you cut the cake, your brother poked behind her, and loudly whispered into her ear. 

"What did you wish for?" he asked. She willingly smiled. 

" I wished for-"

"Shhhh. You're not supposed to tell, or it won't come true." you interrupted as you handed her the cake. 

After she finished and all the guests had engulfed a piece, it was time for presents. As your gift, you bought her a pool. Being in the middle of July, you knew it would be her favorite present. And you would be named the best auntie ever. 

Your brothers wife placed all the gifts in a circle, and sat down with Jacie in the middle. She had got clothes, barbies, shoes, and a little kitchen set, and she was only five presents in. As she opened the one before yours, the door bell rang. 

"I'll get it," you insisted as you gave your brother the camera. Stepping into the hallway, you could hear her joyed excitement at the mystery gift. You opened the door, but you faced Jacie's thrilled screams. 

"Hi, can I help-" you began as you turned to face the interuptors. However, you stopped dead in your tracks immediately, when you saw the familiar face. The face that left you crying many nights, when you were all alone. There were two other males behind him, but you didn't focus on anything but the green eyes. 

"(y/n)?" his gruff voice called to you. The voice you longed to hear. 

"Dean," you somehow managed. The taller guy to his right spoke into the awkward silence. 

"You guys know each other?" 

"(y/n)," he said again just as your brothers friend came up behind you. 

"Hey, she's fixing to open your gift. Do you want me to take it from here?" Max asked as he put his hand on your shoulder. Looking at him to Dean a few times, you shook your head and stepped aside to let Max through. 

"Hello, what can I do for you gentlemen?" he questioned. Deans green eyes stared at you and you had trouble making your way back to Jacie. Finally, through a few shouts, you quickly turned and speed to the party group. As planned, Jacie loved the pool. She jumped up and ran into your arms hugging you and expressing that you really were "the best auntie ever". But your focus on your entitled ranking wasn't where your concentration was located.

After presents and the knowledge of Max getting rid of Dean, you eased up a bit and helped clean up. You were distracted, and your family could tell. Their questions fired up, apparently Max spilled what the cause was. The little part that he knew of. So it wasn't long before you said your goodbyes and receiveing the final hug of the day from Jacie. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you went in to work at the recording studio. You had worked there for a year and a few months. Despite your parents efforts of you becoming a surgeon(which you thought was complete blasphemy) you became a song writer. And your songs became published and sang by famous singers. At least it paid good money and so your parents got off your back a bit. They were still upset with your final decision, but you came to realize that it's your life, and the only person you truly need to please, was yourself. 

Today, you had a meeting with your boss. Walking into his office, he sat you down and closed the door. 

"A lot of your songs are high quality, (y/n). In my many years of running this place, I've yet to see someone work as hard as you." he began and grinned. "There may be a promotion in stock for you here shortly." he explained. "I do have a few questions for you first." Shaking your head and agreeing to his offer he continued. 

"You love what you do, I mean, you enjoy it?"

"Yes sir," you answered. 

"You write all of the songs independently, correct."

"Yes sir," you explained. "Most of them," you corrected, "some were written by friends that I've had." Taking your honesty, he sat on the edge of his desk and placed his fingers together in his lap. 

"And what about that new hit, by the famous Ed Sheeran?" He quizzed. All at once your heart sank. Two days in a row, you have been forced to think about green eyes. 

"You mean Nina?" you grumbled. He boomed out an uncontrolled laugh. 

"Yes!" He exclaimed. " Please tell me your the one who created that lovely piece." *Well, there goes the promotion* you thought to yourself. 

"No sir, I'm not. It was a song written for me a few years ago. By an old friend." you added.  
His smile dropped a little as he looked at you. He asked you some more questions, but they weren't really driven by determination. After the meeting, he sent you on your way to work for the day, and as you guessed, he hadn't even mentioned the promotion a second time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way home from your crappy ass day of work, you stopped by the park. However, doing so in this particular mood, didn't make you feel better. If anything, you felt worse. 

You came to the park because you had no one to go home to. No one to spend the rest of the evening with. Sure you had friends, but you did things with them on the weekend. Sure you had family, but they had their own house hold to obtain. You were alone. Even your cat ran away. Up until now you were fine with the idea of being alone. Peace and quiet. 

But now all you wanted was your other half. Someone to hold you at night. To cuddle and kiss. Someone to watch movies with and maybe even have your own children. If you ever changed your mind on the kid subject. Just someone to come home to; so you wouldn't feel so alone. Why did he have to make a sudden appearance in your life; you were getting by so well finally. You were over him, but now...? Now what? Thanks cupid. And damn you Dean Winchester. 

You got out of the car, and grabbed your book from the passenger seat. You walked the mile trail to your favorite spot. It had a single picknic table, a few benches, and it over looked a pond with a sprinkler system in the middle. The benches were full, so you sat at the table and opened the book. However, you couldn't concentrate. Your mind drifted to him again.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember being together. All the times you had shared a kiss, all the cuddles and hugs. But one particular memory crossed your mind.

(Flash back)

It was a rainy night; the thunder boomed and lightening flashed all around. You were in a mysterious barn straight off the interstate of 597. It was one of those nights you had promised to run away together. You got as far as four towns over before the rain consumed your vision. You found a barn and parked in it for the night. 

Laying in the back of the impala, Dean had you wrapped around him. He held you close and fiddled with your hair. It was 3:47 A.M. and he had been humming to get you asleep, but it hadn't worked. You both wound up talking. Turning on your belly to face him, he peered down at you and smiled. 

" We could go anywhere Nina. Anywhere in the world; just you and me." he had said. 

"Anywhere, but yet we're in an old abandoned barn," you joked. He looked straight through your sarcasm and out of nowhere started tickling you. Before you knew it, he had you pinned underneath him, and he had you trapped. 

"S-stop," you stiffly pleaded. Tears came to your eyes from your uncontrolled laughter. He paused for a second, but only to admit the reason. 

"We stopped because you wanted to. This was your idea." he explained exasperatingly. He was fixing to begin the second round of tickling, but you grabbed his hands and filled them with yours. 

"When, in all the time we've been together, have you ever listened and followed my advice Dean?" you quizzed with a seductive smile. He hovered above you and leaned down to your face with another smile. 

"When you told me to go back to my dad, and help him with that job." your expression must have changed and he saw it. 

"I didn't want you to go Dean. I asked you to stay. If I remember correctly, we fought and you left anyway because you wanted to." you hissed; squirming from his grip. You were getting mad at the thought of his priorities. It hadn't been the first or last time he had left you after fighting. Left to wonder if he would come back. But he always had. After your remark, his expression became serious, and his hold on you tightened. 

"When you asked me to leave with you," he finally admitted. You rolled your eyes and he leaned into you. 

"That alone was a hassle," you hissed. He immediately kissed you. His tongue forced its way into your mouth. His hips dug into yours and you felt a growing buldge on your leg. 

"Don't," he finally exhaled as he pulled away. "I don't want to fight anymore. I'm here with you now and I'm not going anywhere." Looking into his eyes, you faked a smile but kissed him again. After breaking away, you sighed. 

"Good." 

He laid on top of you for a while. You had discussed the plans for your trip. You talked about what all you wanted to do, see and where to go; where you'd end up. 

"I want you to write me a song," you said after a while of silence. 

"What kind of song?" he questioned as he stroked your cheek. 

"I don't mind. Just think of me, and let your mind wander." you giggled. A grin slipped to his face and he cocked his eye brow. 

"If that's what you want to hear." 

"Well, you know. Since you haven't ever told me you love me or anything, I think that is what I want to hear. I want to know how you feel about me," you joked. He became serious again and touched his lips to yours gently. You moved yours along with the rhythm of his and he broke after a little while. He placed his forehead to yours and looked into your eyes. 

"I do, you know I do." he pleaded. 

"But you never say it. I say it to you all the time, and you never once say it back." you whispered. Kissing you again he pulled away slightly and whispered into your ear. 

"I love you (y/n)." He meant it, you knew he did. He never called you by your first name unless he was dead serious. And instead of ending the night with a single kiss followed by sleep, you pulled him in tight and kissed him hard. You pushed off his leather jacket and you let him know that you wanted him. Here, in the back seat of the impala, now. He closed his eyes and yours quickly followed. You undressed each other, and the pleasure consumed you until the light of dawn shown upon you. Somewhere in all the fun, the rain had ceased and the clouds vanished from the sky. You took this as a metaphor. "nothing but clear skies from here on out". Or so you thought. 

You both had fallen asleep, entangled together just as the sun was rising. You faintly remember the fight.

You were awaken by the familiar sound of a phone. You jostled awake, and Dean struggled to find his phone and jeans. Quickly grabbing both, he opened the door and slid out leaving with a forced smile on his lips. You knew that ringtone, and you knew this wouldnt end well. 

He talked on the phone hastily. By the second he grew furious. You put your clothes back on and slipped out of the car. It was a bit chilly so you had placed his leather jacket on over your shoulders. Leaning onto the black Chevy you crossed your arms. 

After a while he hung up the phone and slowly made his way back to you. He gave an apologetic smile, and you knew what he was about to do to you. He attempted to wrap his arms around you but you moved to your door. 

"Just take me home," you scowled and plopped down in your seat with a slam of the door. He drug his feet to his side and put the keys in the ignition. 

"You don't have to go home. You can come with me." he said. You knew he didnt mean what he was saying. He never wanted you to go "on the job" with him. He never told you why and that's what irritated you the most. 

"No Dean. I do. I want to." 

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because nothings changed. Your priorities are else where, I can see that. Your not going to stop the Jobs, and I'm not going to ask you to. Just take me home." He let out a huge sigh, and started the car. Nothing was said the whole ride home and before he pulled into your drive way, you unbuckled. 

"Nina stop," he began but you opened your door. 

"I guess we'll talk about this whenever you're ready to choose me."

"I do choose you, (y/n). I want you." he fought. 

"That's damn funny, because look around, your leaving. Again. I'll see you later Dean." you got out and took off his jacket. You threw it back in the car and stormed off into your house. With the roar of the engine, he was gone. He didn't even try to force you to stay or talk. He just let you leave. That's what hurt you the most.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The soft chirping of a bird nearby brought you back from your thoughts. Old memories flooded through the last few days. The times that you spent with Dean; the summer memories, the cuddly winters. You had been "together" for almost two years; and a lot can happen in a day, so two years worth of memories wasn't easy. 

After this long crazy day, you couldn't manage to concentrate on your book. You headed back to your car and started off to your empty home. 

When you arrived, you parked and got the mail. You placed the mail on the counter and headed straight for the shower. Washing your hair and your body with soap, you sang to yourself. After all the washing was finished, you stood under the downpour of the shower head. The singing ceased, and the memories crept back. You thought about the last song he had wrote for you. The last letter; his last words. 

Turning the water off abruptly, you dried yourself off and threw your wet hair into the towel and placed it on your head. You slipped into your pjs and picked up your dirty laundry. Placing them in the hamper, you headed off to your room; to your night stand. You lifted up two books, your favorite fictional and the Holy Bible, and beneath you saw the letter. Sliding it out, you replaced the two books and headed to the kitchen. 

You were headed straight for the trash. If you really wanted to move on, this was part of letting go. As your hand hovered the rim, you were hesitant. Your brain was yelling for you to let go, but your fingers refused. Eventually, you gave up and slammed the stupid piece of paper on the counter next to the mail. You reached into the cabinet and withdrew a wine glass when the door bell rang. Your brows furrowed; you weren't expecting company.


End file.
